


[vid] Poor Sucker

by starlady



Category: The Manchurian Candidate (2004)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlady/pseuds/starlady
Summary: There is a war going on for your mind.





	[vid] Poor Sucker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [condnsdmlk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/condnsdmlk/gifts).



Audio: Low, "Poor Sucker"

length: 3:32

**[Dreamwidth post with alternate streaming and download](https://starlady.dreamwidth.org/736141.html) **

 

**[Lyrics on Genius](https://genius.com/Low-poor-sucker-lyrics) | [tumblr post](https://starlady38.tumblr.com/post/183219206229/new-vid-poor-sucker-the-manchurian-candidate) **


End file.
